Dont let him steal your heart away working title
by Wicked Whispers
Summary: G/S


Don't let him steal your heart away – working title

Author: Wicked Whispers

Notes: The lyrics in italics are from the song entitled Don't let him steal your heart away by Phil Collins

You were lonely and you needed a friend 

_And he was there at the right time with the right smile_

_Just a shoulder to lean on _

_Someone to tell you it'll all work out straight…_

The singer crooned in the background a soft ballad.  The room was enveloped with a warming atmosphere, romantic lighting provided by the numerous candles carefully placed, to add to the emotive atmosphere he sought to create tonight… … for her.    The candles flickered slightly; their gentle light providing welcomed warmth, a stark contrast to the glaring lights of the city outside.  He sat down beside her, handing her a glass of red wine.  "Thanks" She raised her glass " cheers!" before taking a sip of the crimson liquid.  He smiled in reply, his eyes casting over her for what must have been the hundredth time since dinner.  

She is so beautiful… and she's here… with me… tonight… looking so beautiful, smelling so good… 

Don't let him steal your heart away 

_No don't let him steal your heart away…_

She took in the man sitting next to her, recognising the thoughtful look in his eyes, a look she had come to recognise, having spent so much time with him recently.  She took another sip of wine, savouring the taste… and savouring this moment.  He watched her as she did so, his eyes drawn to her lips and how the crimson of the wine highlighted the shade of her lips.  It was a new colour of lipstick; one he had never seen her wear before tonight.  But then again he thought, tonight was the night for many new things, for new experiences.

Cos I've been thinking and I know it was me leaving you lonely But hoping you could be strong 

_But you could look at me straight_

_Tell me what else I can do but say I was wrong?_

" What are you thinking?"  Her voice brought him out of his reverie.  Her eyes met his and she was smiling at him- his smile, the toothy gap smile he'd come to love.  Taking in the intoxicating view he took a sip from his glass before setting it down on the table in front of him.  

" I… I was just thinking, how nice this is.  I mean…" He searched for the right words, his mind trying to piece together the words to explain to Sara what his heart was feeling.  " Just this.  You.  Me.  Here.  Together."  Sara blushed slightly.  " I've had a really nice time tonight".  His smile reached his eyes, the earlier nervousness slowly fading with each smile, look or gentle touch she gave him.  

" I should have… I mean… I wanted to invite you over before now but…"  

" But you just didn't get round to it?" she offered.  He sighed, his shoulders shrugging as he did so.  Sara observed his posture change slightly.  He straightened up, and his voice held a serious tone.  

" It was just… … anytime I was going to suggest it … …" He let out an exasperated sigh.  " Something always came up… … "

**'**Him'he thought to himself.  He was almost sure that it was always down to 'Him'.  Anytime he had mustered up the courage to take that next step forward 'he' would come into the equation, and he'd be forced by his own silence to watch her leave, to be with * him *.

Sara could hear the tension in his voice and she knew where the conversation was going.  " We… … We're just friends… … that's all".  His eyes met hers and all he could see was her reassuring smile.  He took her hand in his, admiring the sylphlike fingers and her slender wrist.  

Well he's gonna try to make it work for you 

_Make you think your whole life's been leading to this_

_But whatever you do, think about me_

_And don't be fooled by his kiss_

_And don't let him steal your heart away_

_Please don't let him steal your heart away_

" Sara… … I" 

" Shhhhhh.  No more talk of it…" She held her fingers against his lips.  The contact sent shockwaves though him.  He had been waiting for this moment for so long… … they were about to take the next step.  He brought his own hand up to hers and kissed her fingers gently before pulling her palm upwards.  He had never seen her eyes so bright in anticipation before.  He kissed her palm, her fingers cupping his cheek lightly, her breathing deepening as the sensations overtook her.  " Sara" he whispered, her hand still at the side of his mouth.  They both leaned in for a kiss, their lips lightly grazing each other.  

Just tell him to pack his things and get out of your life 

_And just give me one more chance_

I'll show you I'm right, you know I'm right 

A shrill ringing.  The phone?  Their lips parted.  A sigh was heard.  " Sorry… …"  "Leave it" his voice tinged with sorrow and annoyance.  " I cant…" Sara groaned.   Sara reached into her bag, the phone still ringing.  She got up and walked over to the window, out of earshot.  " Sidle" she answered abruptly.  " Sara, I know its your night off but… we're really swamped here and Catherine had to leave, Lindsey's been sick and been calling for her mom all night".  Sara could hear the clinking of glasses in the sink and the click of the stereo being turned off.  She sighed loudly.  " Sara?" " Yeah Grissom, I'm still here"  " Please… …" He asked pleadingly.  She looked round.  Hank was standing by the sink his back to her, his hands holding on to the counter, his head down.  " Give me 20 minutes okay".  Grissom exhaled his relief; Sara could hear it down the line.  "Thank you… I'll see you soon and fill you in when you get here." "Bye". She hung up the phone.  " I take it that was Grissom".  Hank looked over at her but Sara wasn't making eye contact with him at all.  " Yeah.   They're really swamped, Catherine had to…" Hank made his way over to where she was standing and put his arm around her shoulders.  " Come on, I'll drive you there".  He blew out the candles while Sara gathered up her belongings.     She headed out to his car while he locked the door.  Taking one last look around the apartment he shook his head and sighed.  He felt he was loosing the battle… … … … and Grissom had won… … …  again.


End file.
